What's Up With Harry?
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Something is going on with Harry and Ron and Hermione need to figure it out. Harry keeps disappearing once, sometimes twice or even three times, a month! They wonder where he goes but he is not talking! RR! FINISHED!
1. What's up with Harry?

Hello everyone! Ready for another Istalksiriusonweekends special?! Well too bad cause you're getting it anyway! I hope that you like this! I think that it is a pretty original plot…Well, the beginning part I got from PhoenixMage's story "Music" Go! Read it now! After you read this of course!

Summary: Harry has been acting strange all year. He occasionally disappears for three days or so about once a month…sometimes twice. Will Snape's potions class finally come in handy and give them a clue?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the plot. Well, actually part of the plot belongs to PhoenixMage. I own a Kenny Chesney CD…actually…No, I don't…. I borrowed that from the library. Oh well!

~A~ 

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, heads huddled together, occasionally looking at the doors as if looking for something…or someone.

"I don't know, Ron! I'm starting to worry. I mean he keeps disappearing and seems unusually happy when he comes back! It's not normal!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"I know, but what can we do? He's not talking!" Ron whispered back. They quickly separated and tried to act natural as harry walked in. 

"It's cold isn't it?" Harry said, shivering as he sat down at the table. It was February 23, and icy cold out. 

"Uh…yeah" Said Ron. He smiled at his friends much too late. Harry gave them queer looks but said nothing as they ate.

"Come on, we're going to be late for potion" Hermione said as the food vanished. Ron groaned and Harry laughed as Hermione smacked him upside the head. 

As Ron and Hermione continued to bicker Harry chose to walk behind them and began to talk to Neville. 

"You know, I think that those two will make a great couple" Neville observed.

"Well, yeah. You know, once they get past the 'I hate you' 'I hate you more' stage" Harry joked. He and Neville laughed a bit but then turned back to more serious topics until they reached the potions classroom. Harry took his place next to Ron and Hermione, who again gave him odd looks which he returned.

"What?" He asked. Ron and Hermione were about to ask questions about everything that they had been wondering but Snape walked in.

"Today we will be working on a mild control potion. After taking the potion the person can be controlled by anyone for about ten minutes or so. There will be a demonstration at the end of class. The instructions are on the board. Begin!" Snape demanded. Harry groaned.

"What is it Harry? The potion's not that hard!" Hermione exclaimed while slicing her beetle eyes.

"I know but he said that there will be a demonstration and I know that I am going to be the demonstration! He's going to use the control potion on me and make me do something stupid!" Harry whispered, trying not to rip the skin of the newt.

And he was right. As the class came to a close Snape stood in the front of the room

"Potter!" He barked. Harry swore lightly under his breath but looked up, knowing what was to happen

"Yes professor?" Harry asked.

"Get up here." Snape ordered him.

"Told you" He muttered to Ron and Hermione who gave him sympathetic looks.

"Take this. Class you are about to see a demonstration of the control potion" Snape announced. Harry sighed, then downed the potion in one gulp. 

"Now" Snape addressed the class", Erm…Mr. Malfoy, what should Potter do?" The Gryffindor's winced inwardly. 

Malfoy pondered for a moment before answering "I think that we should have him sing a little song for us!" He said, smirking.

"Which song?" Harry asked, not being able to control himself.

"Whichever one that comes to mind" He said. Hermione immediately felt pity for Harry; he had never been much for singing. Harry opened his mouth and out flew a silky tenor voice, much different than his normal speaking voice.

"Oftentimes I dream of music.

Of the river that freely flows.

And it sings a song sweeter than honey,

One everybody knows.

Late at night, I hear it singing.

Then again when I wake at dawn.

And it fills me up with hope and goodwill, 

The will to go on,

Go on

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago.

And it's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out 

To know

I believe it keeps on trav'lin'

But it rests on the Sabbath day.

And the time when it pauses in stillness

I almost hear it pray.

When I'm weary and downhearted,

How I long for the song it sings,

For the calm within its gentle blue,

The peace that it brings, it brings.

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago.

And it's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out 

To know.

May the time not be too distant

When we meet by the river shore.

'Til then dream of that wonderful day

As we sing once more, once more:

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago

It's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out (my soul cries out)

To the river in Judea

Hallelujah!!" He finished, leaving the class in a stunned silence. Even Snape was inches from going slack jawed. He recovered quickly.

"Well…there are about five more minutes left with the potion. What shall he do next?" Snape asked the class.

"Sing another song!" Shouted a voice. No one was quite sure who it was but no one cared. They all even the Slytheriens, wanted to hear Harry sing again.

"What shall I sing?" He asked, again unable to control himself.

"Sing your favorite song!" A voice called out. Harry was pretty sure it was Dean but couldn't control himself and again opened his mouth to sing.

"The moment was custom-made to order:  
I was ridin' with my daughter on our way back from Monroe.  
An' like children do, she started playin' twenty questions,  
But I never could've guessed one would touch me to my soul.  
  
She said: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"  
  
Well, I won't lie: I pulled that car right over,  
An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes.  
An' I whispered: "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children.  
"'Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise."  
  
Like: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"  
  
Well, I thought about it later on,  
An' a smile came to my face.  
An' when I tucked her in to bed,  
I got down on my knees an' prayed.  
  
Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"I don't wanna come to visit 'cause I'm comin' home to stay?  
"An' I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face.  
"An' do you think, Lord, you could use just one more Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"  
  
Mmmm, can I help pour out the rain?" Harry ended the song just as the spell wore off. He shook 

his head and peered out at the class. He quickly ran back to his seat and leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

"What did I do?" Harry whispered quickly.

"You-you sang. It was beautiful…"Hermione whispered. She seemed a bit pale and was shaking a bit. Harry paled too.

"Hermione, what did I sing?" He asked her.

"Erm…I don't know. It was two songs…one was about this river…it sang? I dunno. The other one was something about God and a child asking questions…" Hermione answered.

"About the Milky Way and Pouring the Rain and A river in Judea?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione nodded. Harry swore and packed his bag and ran out of the room. No one tried to stop him.

~A~

Hmm…What secret is Harry hiding? This story will only have one more chapter…Maybe two if I don't feel like writing. Review!


	2. Caught!

Hey! Here's the next chapter! I am sorry to those of you who wanted a long story…this mystery won't last long, I'll tell you that! In fact, I think this is the last chapter!

Centra-gal86 – Huh…something's wrong with your eye…

Destruxion – Is this soon enough for you?

PhoenixMage – Uh…sure…*takes huge step away*…heh, heh...I'll be over here...*smiles*

~A~

It wasn't until after potions class that Ron and Hermione thought to go find Harry. They ran to Transfiguration, hoping that he had come there and waited until it was time for that class but he was no where to be seen. They ran up to Gryffindor Tower, not caring that they were missing Transfiguration. They entered the common room, which was empty but decided to try the boys' dorms. There they saw Harry with a muggle suitcase open in front of him; he was hurriedly packing clothes in it. They even saw a flash of a Royal blue robe and part of a white collar before Harry realized that they were there and slammed the suitcase shut.

"Hey guys…don't you have Transfiguration?" Harry asked, it was obvious that he was nervous. His best friends had caught him packing, obviously intending to leave without telling them.

"So do you." Said Ron angrily. Harry shook his head and tossed a piece of folded parchment at him. Ron opened it and began reading.

_Mr. Harry Potter is excused from all of his classes today until the 26th of February due to his immediate need to depart from the castle_

Albus Dumbledore

"So…so you're really leaving?" Hermione asked him in a shaking voice.

"Not forever Hermione! I'm coming back in three days! Look, I'll be fine! Dumbledore knows where I'll be! Where I am going there will be thousands of people there. And none of them are evil…trust me!" Harry said, looking a bit amused and chuckling at the end part as if it were part of a huge joke that only he knew.

Ron sighed and looked at him as if judging him before nodding. Harry walked out of the room.

"Ron! Why did you just let him walk out of here? You know as well as I do that there is something that he doesn't want us to know! And-" Hermione was cut off when Ron began shouting.

"That's exactly right, Hermione! He doesn't want us to know! Look, I'm sure that if it was that big of a deal he would tell us and even if he didn't Dumbledore knows and obviously they don't think that it is important enough to tell us what it is! Just let him be Hermione! He's not going to tell us what is going on so lets just drop it!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked positively livid.

"Well you know what? I don't care if he doesn't want to tell us! You know Harry! Even if he were on his deathbed and the whole world knew it he would tell us he was fine because he wouldn't want us to worry, Ron! He tries to protect us by keeping everything secret until it is dragged out of him! And I am going to keep trying Ron! Whether you are helping me or not!" Hermione screamed and stormed out of the room. Ron just sat down on the bed in shock before leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.

~

The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione sat next to each other but both were trying very hard to ignore the others existence. The whole Gryffindor table could feel the tension. They were all also waiting for Harry to pop up and lighten the mood between his two best friends by making some joke. But he never came. As the end of breakfast drew near Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Students and teachers, I have an announcement. Our school has been invited, courtesy of the Deacons, one of which is John McCormick, head of the Muggle/Wizard Relations department of the Ministry of Magic, to a musical competition being held at the St. Michael Hall in Edinburgh tomorrow evening. All will be attending and I expect you to wear muggle clothing. Any who don't have any that are suitable or do not have any at all should see their head of house immediately. That is all" Dumbledore finished.

The hall was immediately ablaze with conversation. Of questions and people retelling memories of competitions. Ron and Hermione were curious as to what was up Dumbledore's sleeve. They looked at him suspiciously but headed out of the hall to Charms.

The day passed quickly for Ron and Hermione and before they knew it they were rummaging through their trunks for suitable muggle clothing. Hermione picked out a black skirt that came about halfway down her calves and a white T-shirt with a blue sweater over it. Ron chose black dress pants and a black sweater (no, he's not turning into Snape…I think that red-heads look good in black! I should know! I have red hair!). They both set their clothes aside and met up in the Common room but sat at opposite sides of the room, Hermione reading and Ron trying to glare a hole in the floor. The other Gryffindors sensed the tension and stayed out of their way. Aside from the usual nightly explosions courtesy of the Weasley twins, it was a rather quiet night in Gryffindor tower and all went to bed, some nervous or excited about the next day's field trip. Hermione slept fitfully, trying to discern what it was that harry was hiding. Ron also slept fitfully, wondering if Hermione would ever forgive him.

~

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The perfect day for traveling. As it turns out, they were told at breakfast, they would be taking the Hogwarts Express to Edinburg (it had been rerouted with magic) and from there they would all ride in vans so as not to startle anyone by having hordes of children be seen walking down the street or worse just appearing out of no where. It would take four hours to get to Edinburg and the competition started at 6:00 so they were leaving after lunch at 1:30.Many students hardly paid attention in their morning classes, they were to excited. Not to say that they all wanted to go to a musical competition but because they wee getting out of the castle and classes for a field trip! Hogwarts rarely did field trips...only when something really big was happening. Finally it was lunchtime. Not many people ate out of pure excitement. Finally the plates were cleared and Dumbledore announced that they would be heading down to the train now.

They took the carriages down to the train and boarded.

FOUR HOURS LATER (yes, I didn't want to write about a boring four hour train ride!)

"Finally!" Ron stated, stepping off of the train ", I thought we'd never get here!" They all piled off to meet well over one hundred vans. They were all quickly divided into groups of nine and shoved into the vans and off they headed. They arrived at the hall in record time. Many people oohed and aahed over the majestic building. It was nothing compared to Hogwarts but was one of the nicest things they had seen in the muggle world. They all entered and sat in the seats designated for them at the back of the building just as a man walked on stage.

"Welcome all to the 27th annual St. Michael's Hall of Music competition. First up we have the Neppers Presbyterian Church singing, "Open the Eyes of My Heart, Lord"" He then walked offstage as a choir of people joined on stage wearing robes of gold. They began singing. The night continued on like this. The competition was mostly consumed by Christian choirs but sometimes there were those that were not Christian. The night was almost over and it was time for the final competitor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last we have the five year defending champions the Little Whinging Baptist Church singing, "River in Judea"" He walked offstage as many people who had been nearly sleeping stood up screaming and cheering. Obviously this choir was a rather large hit. Hermione's ears picked up at the mention of the song and she sat straight in her seat as the choir marched into place. They were wearing Royal Blue choir robes with white sashes draped over their shoulders. Thy stepped into place. Hermione squinted into the choir and gasped. She elbowed Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" She whispered ", Look! Look, it's Harry!" Ron immediately sat up and sure enough, standing in the tenor section in the front row center was Harry Potter. They tried to get his attention inconspicuously but the choir director had raised his hand and brought it down, signaling to the piano player to begin. They sat down and vowed to speak to Dumbledore after the show and to corner Harry later. The choir then began to sing. Hermione had heard Harry sing alone in class but when the whole choir sang together and you could hear the harmony it was simply beautiful...easily the best choir.

"Oftentimes I dream of music.

Of the river that freely flows.

And it sings a song sweeter than honey,

One everybody knows.

Late at night, I hear it singing.

Then again when I wake at dawn.

And it fills me up with hope and goodwill, 

The will to go on,

Go on

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago.

And it's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out 

To know

I believe it keeps on trav'lin'

But it rests on the Sabbath day.

And the time when it pauses in stillness

I almost hear it pray.

When I'm weary and downhearted,

How I long for the song it sings,

For the calm within its gentle blue,

The peace that it brings, it brings.

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago.

And it's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out 

To know." They sang. Just then, Harry stepped away from the choir and to the microphone in the middle of the stage and the piano stopped playing as he opened his mouth.

"May the time not be too distant

When we meet by the river shore.

'Til then dream of that wonderful day

As we sing once more,"The rest of the choir then joined him and the piano began to play again as he backed away and joined his choir "once more:

There is a river in Judea

That I heard of long ago

It's a singing, ringing river

That my soul cries out (my soul cries out)

To the river in Judea

Hallelujah!!" They sang. There was silence for a few moments before there was deafening cheering, shouting, and stomping. They marched professionally off the stage as the man announced the winners. Hermione and Ron didn't even pay attention. They were making their way out of the row towards Dumbledore. They whispered to him and he nodded. He turned to Professor McGonnagol and whispered to her she nodded as well and soon Hermione, Ron and Professor Dumbledore were on their way to the backstage just as Harry's choir was pronounced the winner.

~

"Great job Harry!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks Marcus" Harry replied.

"You really nailed that one. I'm really gonna miss you" Said a boy with violet eyes and black hair.

"Awww…*tear*" Harry said, trailing his finger down his face mimicking the path of a tear. The boy shoved.

"Jonathan! Get your hands off of him!" Shouted a red-haired, green-eyed girl. Running over.

"Morgan! Chill! I wasn't gonna hurt him, honest!" Said Jonathan out of fear of the girl. She just began laughing and stopped walking next to Harry.

"Wonderful job, Harry!" She said, leaning over and giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Morgan!" Harry said. They hugged and over Morgan's shoulder he saw Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley enter the large backstage room and begin looking around. His eyes widened. What were they doing here? He leaned down and whispered into her ear. She laughed quietly and they turned to their two friends.

"We're going to put our robes away…in the robe room…" Harry stuttered.

"Er…yeah! Totally innocent!" Morgan proclaimed. They turned and walked away holding hands, beginning to walk faster as the neared the robe room and slammed the door shut. Jonathan and Marcus looked at each other and began laughing.

~

Hermione was growing very frustrated. They couldn't find Harry anywhere! Finally they spotted two boys wearing the same robes that harry had been wearing. They walked over.

"Pardon me, young lads, but have you seen Harry Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely. The two boys looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Yeah" said Marcus "He and Morgan went to put their robes away-totally innocent, mind you!" Jonathan laughed.

"They should be back soon" Jonathan told them.

"Ahh…well, we can wait" Prof. Dumbledore stated.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Where is the robe room, I'm going to go look for them" Hermione stated. Marcus pointed across the room to the closed door. Hermione thanked him and set off. She neared the door and reached for the handle and threw it open to a most shocking scene. Harry Potter-Her Best Friend-was standing there with a redheaded girl, their robes thrown off and forgotten (come on people! They are wearing clothes under them! I am not that gross!). Harry's arms were held tightly around her waist and her arms hung around his neck while their tongues battled fiercely. At the opening of the door, however, they both turned their heads sharply. Harry gasped.

"I am very sorry. I'll come back. Hiya Harry!" Hermione said averting her eyes.

"No! Hermione, I'm really sorry. What are you doing here?" Harry asked her. Morgan had a strange look on her face.

"Harry? Who is this?" She asked.

"Morgan, This is one of my best friends at school. Her name is Hermione Granger. Hermione, This is Morgan Dusing…my girlfriend." He stated, tightening his hold on her waist with one hand.

"Well, Harry Professor Dumbledore and Ron are out there…waiting to take us home." She said carefully.

"Home? But Hermione, I am excused from classes until tomorrow. Besides I have things to do." Harry said. And with that he walked out of the closet. Hermione and Morgan followed him. They found him laughing with Marcus and Jonathan.

"-Didn't know it took that long to put robes away! Have some trouble with the hangers, eh?" Marcus stated; nudging Harry with his elbow while Harry blushed. Morgan came over and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ron, this is my girlfriend, Morgan Dusing. Morgan, this is Professor Dumbledore my headmaster and Ron Weasley, another one of my best friends." Harry finished up.

"Now professor, I was hoping that I could stay until tomorrow as planned. We are having a party in the hotel!" Harry exclaimed.

"A party?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it's a good-bye party for Harry." Jonathan said, suddenly looking downcast. Marcus, Morgan and Harry looked the same.

"Good-bye?" Prof. Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, it seems that we are rather popular around Europe and other parts of the world." Harry stated "We…or "they" rather are going on tour and giving performances all over the world and I can't go" Harry said.

"Well, why not? You've gotten out for these competitions! I'm sure that Dumbledore will let you out for performances!" Ron stated, looking at Dumbledore for confirmation, who nodded.

"Yeah, but these things are once, sometimes twice a month. If we went on tour they would be about two or three a week for three solid months, starting in March ending in May and starting up again in July and ending in September and then another months break and then three months on the road! Now I'm used to living in hotels and going on the road but I can't do that anymore because I have school! It used to just be in the summer but this year it was during the school year and with the rate of performances I would never get any homework done." Harry said.

"Why are there so many performances?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's not like a famous pop stars tour where they go to a state and people come from all over the state, Ron. We are not that big. We will be mostly performing in theaters and churches and that lot and do you know how many Churches there are that want to hear us? We are after all, five times winners of the St. Michael's Hall of Music Competition, which is pretty big!" Harry stated proudly.

"Yeah! Harry's practically lived with us for five years. He's probably only spent a total of two weeks as his relatives houses each summer!" Jonathan piped up. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. After a few moments he looked up at Harry.

"Harry, do you like this? Singing and traveling, that is?" He asked. Harry nodded emphatically. "Well…I think there is a way. I for one know a certain professor and Godfather who wouldn't mind doing a little tutoring on the road…if you're up to it. During the one-month lulls you would come back to school to learn with your classmates, of course. Do your friends know about your gift?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"They all know… I couldn't very well keep it from them. They're practically family." He said, tightening his grip on Morgan.

"Well then, Harry. I must go send a few owls to get this organized. You have fun tonight. Hermione, Ron you may stay with him. I shall pick you up in the morning." And with that Dumbledore left.

Harry turned to his choir friends; "Did you hear that! I'm going! I'm really going" They all crowded him and hugged him and celebrated a bit. Hermione and Ron stood on the edge looking uncomfortable. Harry noticed and went over to his friends.

"Hey you guys…I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking! I can't leave you guys! I've gotta catch Dumbledore!" He turned to leave but Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don'! Listen, we know that this is what you love and if it means that we won't see you as much then so be it! Its not like you're leaving forever and you'll owl us right?"Harry nodded" Well then, lets just celebrate tonight and then you are coming back to Hogwarts with us until you have to leave for the first performance, which isn't until March, right?" "March 27th" "Right then" She stated matter-of-factly

They all headed back to the hotel and the party began, Harry downing soda after soda and cupcake after cupcake. After a little while Morgan pulled him to the side and had a conversation with him that none of the others could hear. She looked worried. He nodded and they both came back to the party. Hermione and Ron noticed that he ate less cupcakes and soda than before.

~

Harry leaned against the wall as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He quickly ran to his suitcase and drew out a leather pouch and headed to the bathroom.

Hermione saw him go into the bathroom and when he didn't come out for while she went over and knocked on the door. "Harry?" She called. She heard something break and Harry cursed. "Are you alright?" She asked. She heard a muffles "I'm Fine" From within but opened the door anyway. 

Harry was holding a syringe in his hand and was looking to inject it, which was pretty near impossible, as his hands were shaking so much and he was stumbling. He was muttering something about forgetting and how stupid he was to forget. He heard her asp and looked over, dropping the syringe.

"Don't tell Morgan," he said faintly before passing out

~A~

Well…*looks at readers* What? Ok, so I lied! This wasn't the last chapter! I hope that you all like cliffies…AND CONTROL YOURSELVES IN YOUR REVIEWS OR I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! Thank you!

P.S. About that last part…no, Harry is not on Heroine or any other bad evil syringe drug. Everything will be explained in the next chapter! Review!


	3. Hospital

I'm Back! Did I update this soon enough for you all? Good!

PhoenixMage: *shifts eyes* Can you keep a secret? *PhoenixMage nods head* Me too!

Pablo5280: Thanks for your review!

Amy Potter 13: I'm glad that you liked it! Here you go!

Athenakitty: There will definitely be more singing! And, yes, Harry will be going on tour!

Destruxion: I'm glad that you like it!

That's it! Here it is!

~A~

Hermione stood still for a moment, pondering what to do while trying not to pass out as well. She decided to act rationally. So she did the most rational thing she could do at the moment. She screamed…very loudly.

"Somebody help!" She screamed, running back into the room to find everyone staring at her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's Harry! He was in the bathroom and he passed out!" She cried. Morgans eyes widened and she ran over to the bathroom (AN: Does that answer your question, Autumn? Good!). She knelt by Harry and placed his head in her lap. She brushed some hair out of his face then looked up quickly.

"Jonathan! Get his stuff" she motioned to the leather pouch and the stuff spewed all over the bathroom "Then call 911 (AN: Yes, I know it's something different in Britain but…I don't know the number!) Marcus, get Mrs. Crumley! (lol!)" Morgan shouted, referring to their choir director. She then re-focused her attention back on Harry, stroking his face until he awoke from his unconsciousness. He looked up at her, not having the strength to do much else.

"Hey." he whispered. Morgan quickly shushed him as Mrs. Crumley entered the bathroom. It seemed that they knew what to do and just sat with him and talked to him until the paramedics came. Hermione nearly passed out when they brought in the stretcher and strapped him to it. She really did pass out when they placed the oxygen mask over his face (although it was only a precaution…Harry was breathing fine on his own) Ron revived her quickly just as Harry was being loaded into the Ambulance. He said that only two people could go in with him on the way to the hospital. They all looked at each other and came to a decision. Ron and Morgan climbed into the Ambulance. Ron grabbed his hand and on the opposite side of the ambulance Morgan began stroking his hair again. There was a silence in the ambulance only broken occasionally by the EMT's asking questions. It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital but they made it there eventually and before they knew it, Ron and Morgan were pacing the waiting room. The others soon arrived and paced with them or sat on their own. Hermione, Ron and Morgan sat in their own corner by themselves. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to remain silent.

" What's going on? I saw how you reacted. This has happened before. What is wrong with him?" She exploded quietly. Morgan's head snapped up.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads and Morgan sighed "Well, Hermione, you were right. This has happened before, but only once! You see…Harry has diabetes (Yes, Yes, how obvious was I?)" Hermione gasped as did Ron but I think that Ron only did it because Hermione did. He didn't seem to know what it meant. "Do you know what that is?" Hermione nodded but Ron shook his head " Well, it is a blood-sugar disorder. Regular people have something called insulin that helps break down sugars. Diabetic people aren't born naturally creating insulin so thy have to inject it, daily. Harry obviously forgot it today, because of excitement or nerves or something, and he was eating too much sugar at the party. So I told him and he ate less sugar and tried to inject his insulin much too late but the sugar had already taken its toll. He will be fine but he may be in the hospital for a few days." She finished. She sat back.

"When was the last time this happened?" Hermione asked, curious.

"When we first found out he had it. We were at a church get-together and he ate too much sugar. We had to take him to the hospital and they told us. This time, though it was better because we know what is going on. That was when he was ten but, surprisingly, this hasn't happened since then." She stated. They were silent for a minute before Hermione began talking again.

"So, you are Harry's girlfriend?" She nodded " How long have you and Harry been…you and Harry?" She asked curiously.

"We've been best friends since grade school. I lived down the street and we met in first grade when we were six. We didn't really start going out until we were fourteen. That will be one year in August." She smiled proudly. They continued talking for a while. Ron and Hermione found out that Harry and her had joined the choir together when they were ten. She and Harry wanted to act when they grew up. She made them promise not to make fun of him because he didn't really want people to know. They would have talked more but a doctor had just entered the room and announced Harry's name. The three of them bolted to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"When can he leave?"

"Can we see him?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

They all turned towards Marcus. "What? I have to go!" They rolled their eyes and turned back to the doctor.

"Harry will be fine. He needs to stay here overnight though. You may see him now, if you'd like. And the bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Harry's room is number 27" The doctor stated. The words had barely left his mouth when the stampede of choir children ran down the hall towards room 27 while one of them split off and headed to the bathroom. The doctor laughed softly to himself as Mrs. Crumley came up to him and thanked him and then apologized for the children but followed them down the hall. It was not hard at all to find Harry's room, aside from the fact that there were about 20 teenagers surrounding the door. She smiled as they all piled into the room. Harry was wide-awake in the bed with an IV in his arm, giving him insulin she could only guess. He greeted them excitedly and they all crowded around the bed all talking at once. Hermione, Ron and Morgan were closest to his bed and were the only silent ones. They were just happy that he was ok. Eventually Mrs. Crumley made them all (excepting Hermione, Ron and Morgan) head back to the hotel with promises that they would return in the morning. There was an awkward silence.

"You really scared us, Harry" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Harry said.

"I explained everything to them" said Morgan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Ron. Harry looked down for a moment before looking up again.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you. I mean, this isn't like I have to take a pill in the morning, I have to inject myself with a needle daily. I didn't want you to treat me differently." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry, we would never treat you differently. We know you can take care of yourself." Ron said.

"Ron's right Harry, I know that I really seemed that I was going to drag answers out of youa while ago but that was because we were worried because we didn't know what was going on. You need to learn to tell us things, Harry. You can't leave it all inside of you or else it will eventually kill you." Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry." Harry responded. Hermione gave an audible "It's ok" while wiping tears from her face.

"Come here." Harry said. She sat down on the bed and they hugged. Then Harry turned to Morgan who was standing uncomfortably away from the three, not wanting to intrude on their moment. Harry beckoned to her and she climbed on the bed as well. She lay down next to him and rested her head against his chest with his arm around her. Hermione got off of the bed.

"Um…Harry, we, Ron and I, that is, have been keeping secrets too" She said, still blushing as she stood next to Ron and they laced hands. Harry smiled at them.

"Finally. Half of Gryffindor was taking bets on when you two were going to get together!" Harry said as they both blushed. The rest of the night was spent laughing, reminiscing and everyone getting to know each other (actually, that only applies to Hermione, Ron and Morgon). The next morning Mrs. Crumley returned with Jonathan and Marcus to find Ron and Hermione asleep in chairs and Harry and Morgan asleep in bed, harry with his arm around Morgan. Jonathan and Marcus looked at them and at the same time, very loudly said "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!". That woke them up and they sent glares towards the door where the two were standing and laughing their heads off.

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour?" Harry said groggily while trying to get Morgans' hair out of his mouth.

"Well the doctors said that you can leave now." Marcus said offhandedly. Harry's eyes shot open. 

"Alright!" Harry shouted, thoroughly waking the others in the room. They were all soon swept out of the room so that harry could change. They waited for him in the waiting room. Then the doctors came out pushing him in a wheelchair and wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants from the hospital. Ron and Hermione looked shocked at the sight of him in a wheelchair but harry waved it off.

"Standard procedure. All kids leave in wheelchairs because it if "fun"!" Harry said, calming them considerably. They were soon back in the comfort of the hotel.

~A~

They were all sitting around the hotel room, as it was still early in the morning, bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored" Said Harry, who was sitting sideways on an armchair.

"Join the club" said Marcus, who was laying down on the couch sideways with one leg on the top of the couch.

"Let's do something" said Jonathan.

"Like what?" Asked Ron.

"Harry?" Marcus asked, arching his eyebrows. Harry smiled in return and headed to the next room, returning with two cases that looked similar in shape except that one was larger than other. He handed the large one to Marcus and carried the small one back to his seat which as right next to Marcus'. Morgan came over smiling, carrying another case. The rest of the choir seemed to know what was going on and crowded over to them. To Ron and Hermione's surprise Harry pulled out a violin, Marcus pulled out a guitar and Morgan pulled out what looked like a cross between the two, a really small guitar (a mandolin). 

"Speak?" Harry asked, looking at them. They nodded. Harry turned to the kids surrounding them "This is a new one" he said before Marcus struck up the guitar and Harry began singing.

"Well I sat down next to a photograph   
Tried my best almost made her laugh   
She was my toughest crowd   
There in the way was a moutain up in the clouds   
Well I can't sleep and I'm not in love   
I can't speak without messing up   
Eye's tell of what's behind   
And hers showed the way to a long and lonely climb   
But through failure I'll proceed   
And she'll see how far I've come " Harry's voice faded out while Morgans picked up.

"And it's you and me in the sun and sea   
I'll offer my arms to yours   
It seems to me, no mystery   
Well it isn't   
So I'll try hard to speak " She quieted down and Marcus began to sing.

"Well I sat down next to a living hell   
Tried my best until I struck out   
Movement is not mine   
I stood in the way pretending that I was the vine   
But no failure will proceed from a mouth that drinks it's wine " Harry struck up the violin and played a little solo then let Morgan play a little one on the mandolin until her voice struck up one more time.

"And it's not me   
Not my sanctity   
These aren't my words to you   
It's all clear when it's not from here   
So clear   
So I'll try not to speak" She faded out but the music played for a little while before fading out as well. They smiled at each other before turning to the kids.

"Well? What did you guys think? We've been playing around with that one for a while…" Harry said uncertainly. They all stated their agreement loudly. One of the choir members in the back of the room smiled a bit before turning and whispering to the other. He nodded quickly and they both sneaked out of the room.

~A~

Hmm….What is happening? Tune in next time to find out!!!!


End file.
